Javelin Sanmaru
Biography A Sanmaru Clan of the Sun member who leaves and joins Kagekenin. Javelin is a Ninjutsu specialist, knowing more ninjutsu than any other member of Kagekenin. He dose ok on taijutsu but he is unrivaled when it comes to ninjutsu. Naruto: Trials of a Shinobi Javelin is first seen outside a cave in the Rice Fields Country when Viper Uchiha tells him to capture KyuubiTaishou. Javelin takes Urai Hoshigaki to Otogakure, which they attack in hopes of drawing out Seireitou Hyuga. After blowing up most of Otogakure, Seireitou fights Javelin. Javelin is barly able to hold his own against Seireitou and Urai steps in to assist him. Together, they are able to outmanuver Seireitou and take KyuubiTaishou. They quickly escape and then goes to meet Gensho and Kagekenin begins to "seal" the sword. Personality Javelin's personality is very calm, serious, aloof, and detached. Apparently believing his childhood trauma had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering. He now seeks to show the world the meaning of suffering. He shows no moral qualms about his actions. He is willing to kill his own partner in cold blood if it comes to that. Nonetheless, he can be quite respectful, particularly to his partner. Given Kagekenin members' frequent bickering, he often restrains them and encourages better relations between the other members. Missions for Kagekenin * Capture Yonbi, the Sokou * Capture EleYonbi ** Capture KyuubiTaishou (success) Abilities Javelin is an extraordinarily powerful ninja that can easily be considered Kage-level; his partner ,Urai, has stated that he has never lost a fight. (However, if the fight between him and Seireitou were to continue, without Urai assisting him, specualtion has suggested that was going to be Javelin's first loss.) Javelin has been seen using many highly advanced techniques like the Shapeshifting Technique, which allows him to clone Kagekenin members using human sacrifices that they control and can use to engage enemies in place of themselves. The clones formed are perfect copies of the original, possessing any unique genetic traits or weapons they may possess. The clone's abilities are proportionate to the amount of chakra given to the clone. His most important technique in regards to Kagekenin operations is the Forbidden Jutsu: 6 Shadow Paths of God. A very forbidden Mangekyo Kagegan technique that Javelin uses to summon what is known as the Six Shadowy Paths of Sanmaru ("Kyukagedou no Sanmaru"), made up of five non-illusion living clones similar to Rokudou Pain along with the original. ]] Javelin's incredible power stems mainly from his Kekkai Genkai, Kagegan eyes. The Kagegan's abilities are largely unknown, but it does allow the user to use all types of elemental chakra. It also enhances his vision in a similar manner to the Hyuga's Byakugan, allowing him to see through solid objects and sense the chakra of barrier techniques. Doujutsu * Kagegan * Mangekyo Kagegan * Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan Six Shadow Paths of Sanmaru The most prominent fact about Javelin is that he is not a single entity, but six individual bodies all acting together with one mind and will. He calls this the Nine Shadowy Paths of Sanmaru. Normally, he operates out of a single body and keeps the others stored. The only common feature shared by these bodies is their bright blond hair and Kagegan eyes. Each also has his clothing. Each one of Javelin's bodies have a single special ability and defined purpose (although that doesn't seem to hold true for his Deva Path body), and he coordinates his multiple selves together via their eyes. Each body can see and sense everything that the other bodies can, giving him a maximum of six fields of view, allowing him to co-ordinate offense and defense with incredible speed and precision as if he was a single entity. They also all carry strange black spear-like weapons that can disrupt a target's chakra on contact. Deva Path The Deva Path (天道, Tendō), Javelin's first observed body, is the body of Minato Namikaze, and possesses medium length spiky hair. Unlike the other bodies, this body seems to have access to multiple forms of ninjutsu, demonstrated from all the defenses put up to stop intruders from interfering with the sealing of a demon. It also seems to have retained Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique. It is later revealed that he has the ability "Force Manipulation" (Shinra Tensei) that allows him to control attractive and repulsive forces on objects through space in relation to himself. This ability lets him deflect any attacking object around him or pull it in for counterattacks. However he cannot perform it in rapid succession leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time after its use. The Deva Path has the characteristic of becoming invisible to the physical human eye (That includes ANY DOUJUTSU whatsoever). This body is apparently his preferred form for interacting with others since he has participated in all sealing rituals. Jutsu * Flying Thunder God Technique * Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm * Shadow Clone Technique * Water Clone Jutsu * Earth Clone Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Shinra Tensei Human Path The Human Path (人間道, Ningendō) is the body of a tall slender man with short loose hair. This body was originally from Sunagakure. It has shown the ability to read minds by touching another being's head in order to extract information. He then proceeded to rip out the ninja's consciousness or soul, most likely killing the victim. It is also shown to hold an affinity for Fire. Jutsu * Fire Release: Fireball Technique * Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique * Fire Element: Phoenix Flower Jutsu * Soul Removal * Mind Reading Asura Path The Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō) is the body of a tall hary man with a very unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, a big square shaped jaw. This bodies face is strangely set in a permanent frown. His ability is based on "Body Alterations", allowing him to modify himself with artificial mechanical body parts. Under his cloak the body is revealed to have completely robotic inner workings and a completely inhuman appearance, possessing eight arms, and two folded serrated blade-like tail. He can fire one of his left forearms off as a long range projectile, pull out one of his right arms to reveal a cluster of segmented cluster missiles, open up the crown of his head to release a titanic shockwave, and protruding from his back two long and flexible saw-like blade that can be whipped at a target. Jutsu * Strange Arm Flaming Arrow * Hell's Cannon * Strange Arm Rocket Punch * Earth Release- Servant of the Earth Jutsu * Earth Clone Technique * Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart * Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness * Earth Release: Earth Style Wall * Earth Style: Earthquake Technique * Earth style: Rock Wave * Earth Release: Grave of Despair Animal Path The Animal Path (畜生道, Chikushōdō), is a body that has a young appearance. It is seen calling forth giant wolves and the other Javelins. Jutsu * Summoning Jutsu ** Wolves ** Giant Pelicans ** Giant Centipede ** War Elephants ** Grizzly Bears ** Yak ** Rhino ** Giant Lizard * Rhino Iron Wall * Fire Release: Violent Eruption * Amplification Summoning Technique (Giant Lizard) Preta Path The Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō) is the body of a fat, bulky Akamichi man. Originally this body was from Konohagakure. This body's ability "Energy Absorption" is primarily defensive, since he is capable of absorbing any Ninjutsu related technique, nullifying them and sucking them into his torso. This technique can also take the form of a large bubble around his body, allowing to absorb attacks from any direction. This body also has an affinity for water. Jutsu * Sealing Technique Absorption Seal * Water Element: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu * Water Element: Water Dragon Missile Naraka Path The Naraka Path (地獄道, Jigokudō) is the body of a very tall stocky muscular man with a spiky mop of hair (similar in style to Urai Hoshigaki). This body's abilities seem to be related to genjutsu, although he is physically strong enough to hold a fully grown men in each hand off the ground with no apparent effort. Jutsu # Dark Hell Mirror # Demonic Illusion: Black Nirvana # Demonic Illusion: Bloody Death Sentence # Demonic Illusion: Eight Headed Serpent Paralysis # Demonic Illusion: Public Display of Lewd State Technique # Demonic Illusion: Sheer Cold # Demonic Illusion: Snake Bind Death # Demonic Illusion: Wall-Body Change Category:MaleCategory:CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Missing-ninCategory:Kagekenin